


Taking Inventory

by RestlessnessGivenFocus



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Children Adventure AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessnessGivenFocus/pseuds/RestlessnessGivenFocus
Summary: Everyday at ten o’clock, Hornet trained with her needle.





	Taking Inventory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empy-Caelum Gardens (MagicBirb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBirb/gifts).



           Everyday at ten o’clock, Hornet trained with her needle.

           Despite what first impressions might have suggested, Hornet was a highly organized child. Everyone of her possessions had a designated spot from which they never strayed for long. Her tablets sat neatly on their shelves. Her spools of thread were always in their right place along with the rest of her sewing equipment. It was a truly remarkable habit of Hornet’s, especially when compared to those of her siblings.

           This orderly regime extended to the way she spent her time as well, though not nearly to the same extent. For much of her day she was free to do whatever she pleased, but for certain activities like training, she always carried them out punctually. Of course, she was not unwilling to bend such rules when the time called for it, but in general she liked to stick to her schedule.

           Today was no different, and after having had a pleasant enough stroll around the palace gardens, she was off to her room to grab her needle and thread. The white hallways were empty as normal except for the occasional kingsmould, and it did not take long before she neared her destination.

           She rounded the final corner, only to make an unexpected stop. Her sibling Hollow was standing not so far from her door. Odd, they were usually never here at this time of day, and they were staring rather intensely in the other direction, almost like they were watching for someone. Even stranger, their younger sibling Ghost was nowhere to be seen despite her two siblings being normally inseparable. For a moment, Hornet simply watched her sibling, perplexed.

           Then she realized that Hollow had yet to notice her.

           Suddenly, a smile spread across her face, not one of simple joy but instead of a more insidious variety. Carefully, as not to alert her sibling, Hornet began edging closer. Hopefully, Hollow would remain faced firmly in the other direction. She just had to get near enough that she would be in the perfect position to-

           “Hey Hollow!”

           Hollow almost jumped into the ceiling.

           “ _Snrrk._ You alright there, Hollow?”

           Her sibling froze at the sound of her voice. Slowly, they turned around and eyed her warily. Clearly, they already had an inkling about what was coming, not that that was going to stop her. Nonetheless, Hollow responded with a curt nod.

           “You sure?” asked Hornet. “Why, if I didn’t know any better, I would have thought you were _scared_.”

           Hollow’s expression visibly soured.

           “No, I’m being serious, Hollow. It _really_ looked like that! The way you seemed to- _mrrmph._ ”

           Hornet was cut short when a dark hand suddenly inserted itself into her mouth. Hollow apparently was not particularly fond of her observations today. After a moment, Hornet managed to struggle free of her sibling.

           “Jeez, no need to act so _defensive_ , Hollow.” Her hand flew to the front of her chest. “I was just saying what it _looked_ like. I know that _you_ of all bugs would never be afraid of _anything_.”

           Judging from the look Hollow gave her, Hornet’s words had somehow failed to comfort them, not that she seemed bothered by that. Instead, Hornet chuckled and resumed making her way toward her room. She quickly found her path blocked.

           “What are you doing?”

           Her older sibling gestured at the two of them before pointing down the hall, a familiar indication that Hollow wanted to show her something.

           “Um . . . OK? Just give me a second to grab a couple things from my room.”

           She attempted to walk to her room once again and once again found her path blocked by her sibling.

           “Uh . . . Hollow, you are aware that you are standing _directly_ in my way?”

           They looked around awkwardly before shrugging.

           “Hollow, my room is _literally_ right there. It will only take a couple of a seconds.”

           The older bug shook their head and gestured to leave again, only this time with more urgency. Hornet stared at her sibling for another moment, frustration beginning to mount. Hollow remained in place.

           Hornet edged a little to the right, intent on reaching her door one way or another. Incredibly, Hollow began inching right along with her. Almost bewildered by her sibling’s actions, Hornet switched direction, now moving a good deal faster. Hollow, unphased, continued to position themselves directly between her and the door.

           “ _HOLLOW._ ”

           Thoroughly exasperated, Hornet attempted to rush past her sibling, but Hollow was too quick. She ran directly into the much larger body of her older sibling. Nonetheless, she continued trying to push through her them.

           “It’s right _there_ , Hollow,” yelled Hornet. “ _Why are you being so difficult?_ ”

           Hollow merely dug in their heels. Whatever their motive, they clearly were not going to let her pass if they could help it.

           “ _Fine then, have it your way!_ ” Suddenly, she dropped to the ground and sprinted right in between Hollow’s legs, one of her own legs sweeping underneath theirs as she went.

           A surprised Hollow careened forward and landed head first in a dazed heap. Behind them, Hornet stood up in front of her room.

           “Gods Hollow,” muttered Hornet, the door finally swinging open. “Is it so hard to just let me into my room for a . . .” Her eyes widened.

           The entire room was cleared out. The walls were completely bare of their normal weaver tapestries. Not a single tablet or spool of thread lay on the shelves. In fact, _none_ of her possessions whatsoever were anywhere to be found. The only sign that the room was even inhabited was the mostly intact furniture, but that was not wholly spared either. All but a single chair had disappeared as well.

           Most damningly of all however, standing frozen on top of one of the remaining tables was her younger sibling Ghost, and sticking halfway out from beneath their cloak, the end perched on a couple of spare tablets, was Hornet’s needle.

           “Ghost,” whispered Hornet in a low, menacing voice, her eyes locked on her younger sibling. “ _What are you doing?_ ”

           Ghost looked at the needle, then at Hornet, then back at the needle. After a moment, they resumed sliding the piece of metal into their cloak.

           “ _GHOST!_ ”

           The needle disappeared without a sound, and Ghost lost no time in diving off of the table and into the mound of pillows and cushions Hornet used as a bed.

           “ _NO, GET BACK HERE!_ ”

           The half-spider dropped to the ground and sprinted after her sibling, once again adopting her weaver-like run for speed. She reached the comfortable pile and rapidly began scouring it for her younger sibling, but they were nowhere to be found. Ghost had completely disappeared.

           “Wha . . . where . . . ? _HOW DO YOU EVEN DO THAT!?_ ”

           The enraged spider spun around and dashed for the door.

           “Hollow!” yelled Hornet, but her effort was unnecessary.

           The hallway was already empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critical advice would be much appreciated.


End file.
